072614EddyVyllen
08:08:51 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering gimcrackCarnifex GC at 20:08 -- 08:08:56 CG: =()Hello? Vyllen?> 08:11:24 GC: Sup. 08:11:42 CG: =()Huh. Guess you took to me learning your full first name well.> 08:12:14 GC: How did you learn my first name in the first place? Stalker Chump. 08:12:25 CG: =()Jack.> 08:12:45 GC: ] :/ 08:12:53 GC: Who the fuck is? 08:13:15 CG: =()Guy who acts like a suspicious super spy human back in the world of Derse in your dreams.> 08:13:37 GC: Oh right. Him 08:13:45 CG: =()and he's our harmonica player remember?> 08:14:03 GC: I don't even know his handle and he's just spilling all my goddamn information. 08:14:10 CG: =()Just your name.> 08:14:11 CG: =()That's it.> 08:14:30 CG: =()But I need you and him to handle keeping people in Derse safe. > 08:14:41 CG: =()You'd be doing me a big favor as a bandmate.> 08:16:24 GC: Uh... I don't really think Derse needs help. 08:16:43 CG: =()When I mean that i mean helping people like jack.> 08:16:59 CG: =()Follow him, and help him protect any other people wearing pajama's matching yours.> 08:17:10 GC: Uh, Okay sure. 08:17:17 CG: =()Great.> 08:17:31 CG: =()now here's the bad news. Tethys and Thiago are with me and some others on prospit.> 08:17:36 GC: The Derse dudes seem pretty cool though. 08:17:39 GC: Oh yeah. 08:17:42 GC: She told me, 08:18:06 CG: =()Bleh.> 08:18:11 CG: =()Just seeing how they're acting with each other...> 08:18:29 CG: =()They must really hate each other that much with a passion - -.> 08:20:02 GC: To be honest, Despite being a troll seeing Thiago have sloppy hate-makeouts with my Matesprite is kind of weird. 08:20:04 GC: But meh. 08:20:30 CG: =()You two got together? That's great!> 08:21:26 GC: Yeah. It's pretty awesome 08:21:55 CG: =()Congradulations.> 08:22:11 CG: =()What I hate though is she and thiago are trolling me with saying they're leaving the band.> 08:22:22 GC: Pffft. 08:22:25 GC: How rude of them 08:22:45 CG: =()It's only natural. I'm not really all troll enough to be respected.> 08:23:15 GC: Oh right, you'r3 a halfling or som3thin right? 08:23:21 CG: =()half-troll.> 08:24:41 GC: Y3s. 3xcuuuuuuus3 m3 for b3ing politically incorr3ct 08:24:51 CG: =()Yeah yeah I get that heh.> 08:25:06 CG: =()But prospit's kind of nice on my end. I imagine you're having no sweat with Derse?> 08:26:18 GC: Pfft, Nah Th3 four of us and Spad3s Slick ar3 gonna do a thing at som3 point though! 08:26:24 GC: I'm kind of Hyp3 for it. 08:26:37 GC: Cool Trolls 3njoy th3s3 kinds of things. 08:26:47 CG: =()Spades Slick huh?> 08:27:06 GC: Mhm. Y3ah. 08:27:12 CG: =()So what's he do?> 08:31:45 GC: Oh h3 stabb3d on3 of us. 08:31:54 GC: And argu3d with anoth3r on3 08:32:06 GC: A pal3 lookin' troll 08:33:13 CG: =()...Iiiiiii Don't think that was a greeting.> 08:33:21 CG: =()I think it was an assassination attempt.> 08:36:14 GC: Nah, I think h3's all about stabbing. 08:36:23 GC: It's probably... normal? Wh3r3 h3's from. 08:37:25 CG: =()Not really. He sounds like he works with a royal who wants you guys dead so you won't be cool heroes.> 08:37:37 CG: =()You want him to take away your coolness?> 08:42:47 GC: Not r3ally... Dying isn't all that cool. 08:43:02 CG: =()Right. You can keep close but don't let him make you look uncool.> 08:43:22 CG: =()And don't worry, Thiago is surrouned by people who'll keep an eye on him.> 08:44:08 GC: Good. 08:44:32 CG: =()Though I honestly wish someone would slap him upside the head.> 08:45:13 GC: Why hav3n't you? 08:45:46 CG: =()1.) He's with Tethys who'd smack me back, and 2.) one of them thinks he's 'nice'.> 08:48:45 GC: Hmmm... 08:49:08 CG: =()Not for long. After spending time with him they'll learn on their own.> 08:49:46 CG: =()And if not, then I'd wish there was something I can do. Because the more people are disliking him, the more he's getting sympathy.> 08:51:21 GC: Ugh 08:51:37 CG: =()What I notice is everything's going his way.> 08:51:59 CG: =()Hell, I imagine cutting an arm off will make people think he took it for the team.> 08:54:28 CG: =()I gotta go. I need to sort my thoughts out.> 08:54:35 CG: =()Keep careful and stick to jack.> 08:54:38 CG: =()Okay?> 08:54:47 GC: Kk 08:54:51 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering gimcrackCarnifex GC at 20:54 --